Blended
by Sara1991
Summary: AU Trunks has his son, Teddy and his daughter, Lily and Serena has her daughter, Rini; together they make a blended family. Serena, low on luck takes a job from Trunks as his nanny. Lily and Rini become really good friends and device a plan to get their parents together. Once their parents are together they can be a happy family…or can they?
1. Chapter 1

Trunks x Serena

Vegeta x Bulma

Teddy x April

Lily x Haruto

Rini x Helios

Gohan x Videl

Goten x Bulla

Darien x Raye

Amy x Lita

Leriac x Mina

Amara x Michelle

Goku x Chi-Chi

* * *

**Serena:**

Serena sat in a booth with her best friends, Amy, Lita and Mina; she was upset.

"What's wrong Serena?" The girls asked concerned.

"I need to find a job, but nobody will hire a high school dropout who dropped out because she got knocked up by her older boyfriend who cheated on her with her supposed best friend." Serena cried babbling on and on.

"I'm sure there's something you can do… How's Rini doing?" Mina asked concerned.

"I hope… And she's fine; she refuses to see her father, no matter how many times he comes to visit her…so he's stopped visiting all together." Serena said calmly.

"If you want…I can help you get your GED so that you can get a better job." Amy said worriedly.

"Who wants to watch someone else's kids?" Serena overheard someone ask.

"Serena…where are you going?" Amy, Lita and Mina asked as Serena got up.

"Can I see that please?" Serena asked looking at a flyer.

"Knock yourself out." The man said handing Serena the flyer.

**Nanny Wanted**

_Must be good with kids; I have two._

_I have a seven year old son and a three year old daughter._

_Pays $10 an hour for anywhere between eight to twelve hours a day every day…except weekends._

_Please call (608) 393-**** as soon as possible._

_I will let you know all the details when you arrive and if I decide you are qualified._

**Trunks Briefs**

"You want to be a nanny?" Lita asked looking at Serena.

"I might not have a choice… Not if this Trunks Briefs is willing to hire me. And it's good money. Please excuse me." Serena said going outside; she called the number.

_"__Hello?"_ Trunks asked answering the phone.

"Is this Trunks Briefs?" Serena asked slightly nervous.

_"__This is; who is this?"_ Trunks asked on the other end.

"My name is Serena Tsukino and I'm calling about the nanny job you had posted." Serena said calmly.

_"__Oh…great. Do you have any experience with kids?" _Trunks asked right away.

"Yes, I have a four year old daughter…which brings me to my next problem. If you agree to hire me, I'd have to bring her with; her father is no longer in the picture for personal reasons." Serena said calmly.

_"__If you get the job? I like you already. Please come to my house and I'll assess you here."_ Trunks said before giving her his address.

"Thank you." Serena said before hanging up.

"So…did you get the job?" Mina and Lita asked walking over to Serena.

"I'm not sure; I have to go to his house to see." Serena said calmly.

"When?" The girls asked looking at Serena.

"As soon as I pick Rini up from daycare…her last day because I can't afford it anymore…not since Darien stopped paying for it." Serena said sadly.

"I'm going with you; I'm not letting you go to some weirdo's place alone without knowing anything." Lita said seriously.

"I'd go, but I have exams in half an hour." Amy said seriously.

"I have an acting audition. But Lita's right; you shouldn't go alone." Mina said seriously.

"Ok." Serena said not even bothering to argue with them.

**Trunks:**

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Not much…I'm just having troubles finding a nanny. All of the girls I met just want money or a place to bring their boyfriends… There was one qualified girl…but that all went downhill when she spanked and slapped the kids." Trunks sighed.

"Why do you need a nanny in the first place?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"You know why. I can't take them to my job and I'm not letting them around yours or dad's jobs." Trunks said seriously.

"But…" Bulma started.

"Mom…last time you were so busy with your work that Lily got hurt; and Teddy gets way too interested. And although that's not a bad thing, it's not good either…not at his age. It's just not safe. I need someone who can watch and keep a close eye on both kids.

"Fine…" Bulma said giving up.

Just then Trunks's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Trunks asked answering the phone.

_"__Is this Trunks Briefs?" _Serena asked slightly nervous.

"This is; who is this?" Trunks asked on the other end.

_"__My name is Serena Tsukino and I'm calling about the nanny job you had posted."_ Serena said calmly.

"Oh…great. Do you have any experience with kids?" Trunks asked right away.

_"__Yes, I have a four year old daughter…which brings me to my next problem. If you agree to hire me, I'd have to bring her with; her father is no longer in the picture for personal reasons."_ Serena said calmly.

"If you get the job? I like you already. Please come to my house and I'll assess you here." Trunks said before giving her his address.

_"__Thank you." _Serena said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked curiously.

"That was a girl named Serena Tsukino; she's calling about the nanny position. She says she has a four year old daughter. Mom…" Trunks said and then sighed when he seen his mother go to work on her computer.

"Does she sound younger or older? Oh never mind; there's only one Serena Tsukino in the area. She's twenty with a four year old daughter named Rini. The father is a guy named Darien, but he cheated on her with her best friend and is no longer in the picture. According to Facebook. Also according to Facebook, Rini refuses to see her father because he cheated on her mother. She's a pretty girl. She dropped out of high school when she had Rini, but has been trying to get a job with no luck to take care of her daughter." Bulma said looking at an online file on Serena.

"That's nice to know. Now if you'd excuse me; I'm going to actually meet this girl." Trunks said as he got up to leave…


	2. Chapter 2

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello; you must be Serena and you must be her daughter. And you are?" Trunks said opening the door.

"Yes, are you Trunks?" Serena asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes, I am." Trunks said welcoming Serena and Rini in.

"This is my daughter Rini. And this is one of my best friends, Lita; she just wanted to make sure that I was safe." Serena said introducing her daughter and Lita.

"It's nice to meet you all." Trunks said looking at Rini and Lita as he took them to the living room.

"Teddy, get your sister and come to the living room!" Trunks yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes yelled coming down the stairs with a little girl with light violet hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried happily running into his arms.

"Hi dad, who are these people?" Teddy asked curious.

"Serena, Rini, Lita, this is my son Teddy and this is my daughter Lily. Children, this is Ms. Serena and her daughter Rini and their friend Lita; Serena is possibly your new nanny." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok…" Teddy said unsure; he normally hated nannies and scared them off.

"Hi Rini." Lily said softly.

"Hi Lily." Rini said with a smile.

"Lily, why don't you take Rini and show her your room?" Trunks suggested.

"Otay." Lily said softly as she took Rini's hand and took her to her room.

"Teddy, go play in your room for awhile." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…" Teddy mumbled.

"So Serena…what makes you think you're qualified for my nanny?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Well, I believe that I'm very good with kids; I've been babysitting for others since I was twelve. And then I made the choice to lose my virginity to my boyfriend at fifteen and got pregnant and had Rini at twelve. I could've gotten an abortion like my dad wanted or put her up for adoption…but I kept her. There was just something about being pregnant and bringing life into this world that made me happy. Unfortunately my dad no longer speaks to me…but my mom does; and she loves Rini. I'm also a quick learner when it comes to kids and their needs. I don't mean to pry or anything, but your daughter; she has ADD or something like that?" Serena asked calmly.

"Very good; she has both ADD and autism. And you're hired. Sorry…I already know all I need to know about you. This is just a formality. My mom runs background checks on all the people we hire for whatever. So as long as you still want the job, it's yours." Trunks said seriously.

"So…did you know you wanted to hire Serena to begin with?" Lita asked seriously, annoyed.

"Sort of; I always like to meet my hires before actually hiring them to make sure they're a match for my kids." Trunks said seriously.

"Daddy?" Lily asked running in.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Trunks asked looking at his daughter.

"Can Rini stay for dinner?" Lily asked innocently.

"Not tonight…but maybe another night. You can cook, correct?" Trunks said to Lily and then asked Serena.

"Yes, I can cook; not as good as Lita, but I can cook." Serena said right away.

"Well good. What do you say about being my kids' nanny?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I'll do it." Serena said with determination.

"Good. Well, we'll start with Teddy; he has some temper issues, but he's a good kid. He isn't really allergic to anything except pears; and that's just a rash. Lily on the other hand is allergic to a lot. You might want to write all this down." Trunks said calmly.

"Is she really allergic to that much?" Lita asked seriously.

"You be the judge. She is allergic to pears, pineapple, coconuts, all shellfish, avocado…so guacamole, shaebutter and any type of nuts; and that's only foods and oils. We haven't even gotten to the medications; but those I have written down next to all of their medications. They are separate and she is allergic to some of the medications that he's on. So it is very important that they don't get mixed. And just so you know, I fill their pills every week; so all you have to do is make sure they take them. Lily doesn't like a lot of meats whereas Teddy isn't a fan of veggies. Have you got all that?" Trunks asked looking at Serena.

"Yes, I've got it all right here. Would it be ok if I made a list of the medications she's allergic to as well for reference?" Serena asked seriously.

"That's perfectly fine. Teddy is in school so he's in bed by eight. Lily's usually asleep by seven on her own; her schedule is very important as you probably already know." Trunks said looking at Serena.

"Yes, schedules for children with autism are very important as it keeps them on track; I've babysat for kids with autism before." Serena said very seriously.

"Yes, they are." Trunks said happily.

"So when do I start?" Serena asked looking at Trunks.

"Well, I'm sure you'll need time to pack your things; you and your daughter will be moving in here. It just makes it so much easier; and you'll live here rent free so long as you're watching the kids. So next Monday ok for you?" Trunks asked looking at Serena.

"Yeah, that's just fine." Serena said in a bit of a daze.

"Let me show you to yours and the kids' rooms; and my room as well." Trunks said showing her around the entire house.

The house was two stories with a basement and an attic. The first floor was the living area, kitchen, dining area and a bathroom along with a study. The second floor is where all the bedrooms were; there were six bedrooms, three bathrooms and the stairs to the attic. The attic was just storage and the kids were now allowed to go in there. The basement was divided into five areas; one for Trunks, Teddy and Lily plus two extras.

"Oh and you must know, both Teddy and Lily have special friends who come over every day. Teddy's special friend is a girl named April and Lily's special friend is Haruto and his older brother Helios. April is seven, Helios is five and Haruto is three; but they all hang out together. You should also know that Teddy is fiercely protective of Lily; he will do anything to make her happy and safe." Trunks explained calmly.

"Most big siblings are." Serena said calmly.

"You have an older sibling?" Trunks asked looking at Serena.

"No; I have a younger brother; he also loves Rini very much." Serena said calmly.

"Well that's good." Trunks said calmly.

"Yes." Serena replied back.

"So…tell me where you live and I'll help you move over the weekend. Your friends are always welcome to come over as long as they don't distract you. Boys on the other hand, I need to meet them and give permission. It has nothing to do with you but everything to do with my kids." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes, I understand; I'd feel the same way if the tables were turned." Serena said looking around her new home.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Well if you have other things you need to be doing, you're free to go. Oh and if you ever become unhappy with the job please tell me so I can either figure something out or help you move out. I won't ever force you to stay if you are unhappy or just don't wish to stay." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Rini, come on; we're going for now!" Serena called.

"Aww man!" Rini and Lily complained.

"Don't worry; we'll be back." Serena said happily.

"Yay! When?" Rini and Lily exclaimed happily and then asked.

"Monday." Trunks replied calmly.

"Yay!" Lily and Rini called happily.

"Yay." Trunks and Serena said mimicking their daughters happily…


	3. Chapter 3

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello?" Serena asked tiredly as she opened her door to reveal Trunks and some of his friends.

"Good morning." Trunks said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked confused.

"Well, we're here to help you move. You did get your stuff packed up didn't you?" Trunks asked concerned.

"I did; but I didn't think you'd be here until later." Serena said kind of shocked.

"The sooner the better. Plus I took off work for this." Trunks said with a smile.

"Did you bring Lily?" Rini asked coming to the door.

"I did; she and Teddy are in the car waiting. Sorry, Lily wanted to help and see Rini again as well. Oh and these are my friends, Gohan and Goten, my sister, Bulla and Gohan's girlfriend, Videl; also Goten and Bulla are dating." Trunks explained.

"Well, get your kids and come in." Serena said inviting them into her small one bedroom apartment; she then called the girls and had them come over.

"Wow…for such a small apartment, you sure have a lot of things." Goten said looking around.

"Most of its Rini's stuff; I left most of my stuff at my parents'." Serena said as she looked at the others.

"I see…" Trunks said looking around.

"Well at least you're upgrading. Ow!" Goten said and then exclaimed as he held his head; Gohan had hit him over the head.

"Stop being so rude." Gohan said seriously.

"It's ok. And thanks again for letting me and Rini stay with you. Uh-oh… Ummm…please make yourself at home." Serena said before heading outside; there was a man with black hair and blue eyes standing out there with a girl with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Darien, Raye, what are you doing here?" Serena asked softly.

"What is the meaning of you moving out of this house and into some guy's house?" Darien asked pissed off.

"It's just for a job; I'm watching his kids for him. And his name is Trunks Briefs." Serena said seriously.

"As if Trunks Briefs would hire the likes of you." Rei said snobbishly.

"Actually, I did." Trunks said looking at Raye.

"So why is my daughter moving in with you as well?" Darien asked pissed off.

"Because she's my daughter and I have full custody of her after you gave up all your rights." Serena said seriously.

"I don't wanna go with them mommy!" Rini yelled from the steps.

"I know baby." Serena called back.

"Baby, it's me daddy…" Darien started.

"I know who you are…you cheated on and hurt mommy with her. I don't want anything to do with you!" Rini said; they were her own words.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Darien asked raising his fists in the air.

"Is there a problem here?" A group of girls asked annoyed.

"No, no problem at all." Darien said as he and Raye backed away.

"Then leave." One of the girls said seriously.

"Who's he?" Mina asked looking at Trunks.

"This is my new boss, Trunks Briefs." Serena said as Darien and Raye left on his motorcycle.

"Nice to meet you." Trunks said as Gohan and Goten started bringing boxes down.

"Trunks, these are my friends, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara and Michelle. Those are Trunks's friends Gohan and Goten and their girlfriends are in the house. One of them is his sister Bulla; sorry I can't remember the other's name." Serena said softly.

"The other one is Videl and she's dating Gohan. My sister Bulla is dating Goten." Trunks explained.

"Daddy!" Lily cried running down the steps.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked picking Lily up.

"Teddy's being mean again." Lily said looking at Trunks.

"What did he do this time?" Trunks asked.

"He pushed me over after running down the hall and locked himself in the bathroom." Lily said with tears streaming down his face.

Trunks just sighed as he went to get his son.

"No let me; it'll be good practice." Serena said heading up the stairs.

"Ok…" Trunks said staring at Serena; the girls all saw the look.

"Teddy, are you in there?" Serena asked standing by the bathroom door.

"Go away!" Teddy yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Teddy, I'm not trying to replace your mother or anything. I just really need this job." Serena said seriously.

"I never thought you were trying to replace mom! Besides, my mom ran away; she didn't want to be part of my life or dad's anymore. Lily's mom killed herself…I just don't want a babysitter; I'm too old for one!" Teddy yelled annoyed.

"Ah…I get it now. What if I give you some leeway…granted I get your dad's permission first?" Serena asked standing there.

"I'm listening." Teddy said calmly.

"Well…I can cook you whatever you and your sister want…as long as Rini gets a say as well. I also love to bake. Maybe I can convince your dad to give you an extra half an hour before you have to go to bed at night. I can't promise that…but I can ask." Serena said seriously; she hadn't realized Trunks was listening in.

"Ok…" Teddy said coming out of the bathroom; he shocked Serena and Trunks by hugging her.

"I think you need to apologize to your sister and Rini." Serena said seriously.

"Ok…" Teddy said walking away.

"I'm sorry Rini, Lily." Teddy said sincerely as he started helping carry stuff out to the moving truck.

"You did really good with him…I'm really surprised. Now I really am glad I picked you for the job. And he can have an extra fifteen minutes." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Serena said with a smile.

"Come on you two; we have to get your stuff out before tonight!" Amara yelled up at the two.

"My landlord said so…" Serena said dully as she went to get boxes.

"Oh…" Trunks said as he too helped pack things into the vehicles.

After they were done at the apartment, they stopped at Serena's parents' and got her things before heading back to Trunks's home and Serena's and Rini's new home…


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this where we'll be living now?" Rini asked as they started moving things into the house.

"Yes…until they don't need us anymore." Serena said calmly.

"Well…I hope they never stop needing us." Rini said as they found her room first; it was right next to Lily's.

"Can we have a sleepover tonight?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"As long as it's ok with Ms. Serena." Trunks said seriously.

"Ms. Serena, can Rini sleep with me tonight?" Lily asked innocently.

"As long as Rini wants to." Serena said calmly.

"Yay!" Both Lily and Rini cried happily as they ran into Lily's room.

"Look what you've done now…Lily's having fun." Teddy said playing around.

"It's good for your sister to have friends and fun." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes dad, I know." Teddy said going to his room.

"He seems like a happy kid." Serena said setting a box down in Rini's room.

"He normally is." Trunks sighed.

"Am I intruding or something?" Serena asked seriously.

"No of course not; he's just at that age." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Serena said unsure.

"This sure is a nice place." Mina said looking around.

"Are you going to be able to study here?" Amy asked seriously.

"Why does she need to study?" Trunks asked confused.

"She's going for her GED." Amy and Lita replied back.

"That's so great. She'll have plenty of time as well. I don't leave until about eleven and I'm usually home between eight and ten; and then I don't work weekends. Your friends are always welcome to come over to help you study. Just make sure the kids are taken care of and safe. That's all I ask of you." Trunks said calmly.

"Of course." Serena said with a smile.

"Well, let's finish getting your things inside." Trunks said heading downstairs.

"You like her…" Goten whispered to Trunks.

"Shut up." Trunks said annoyed.

"Oohh…you like him." Mina whispered to Serena.

"Shhh! I do not." Serena said becoming defensive.

**An Hour Later:**

They had gotten everything inside; now it was time to unpack.

"Rini, it's time to unpack your things." Serena called from Rini's room.

"Aww mom…do I have to?" Rini asked trying to be innocent.

"Yes, you have to." Serena said seriously.

"Can I help?" Lily asked right away.

"Sure." Serena said with a smile.

"Well if Lily's helping, I guess it could be fun. Let's go." Rini said happily as they ran to her new room.

At least the girls are getting along." Lita said as she and Mina helped her unpack; Amy had another college exam to study for.

"So are you going to be able to handle living in a house like this?" Lita asked as they unpacked and organized.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Serena said happily.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle working with Trunks?" Mina asked teasing Serena.

"I'll be just fine." Serena said seriously, determined.

"As handsome as he is…I don't know…" Mina said, still teasing Serena.

"Ok Mina, that's enough." Lita said as she put clothes away.

"You spoil all my fun." Mina said sadly.

"Hey ladies; this is my friend and distant cousin, Leriac. Leriac, this is Serena and two of her friends." Trunks said introducing them.

"I'm Lita."

"Hi I-I'm Mina…" Mina stuttered; this Leriac guy was hot.

Leriac had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes; he was incredibly tall and had a lot of muscles.

"Hi." Leriac said simply, with a smile; a smile that made Mina melt.

"So Mina was it? How would you like to go out to lunch some time?" Leriac asked after a few minutes.

"I would love to…" Mina said, barely audible.

"Good. Tomorrow ok with you?" Leriac asked looking at Mina.

"Tomorrow is just fine." Mina said, trying to regain her composure.

"Oohh! Mina's got the hots for Mr. Stud Muffin over there." Rini said, teasing Mina.

"Rini!" Mina cried out, embarrassed.

"I've warned you plenty of times; she just pops up out of nowhere. But you didn't believe me… I'm sorry about my daughter; she gets that from me." Serena said looking at Mina and then Leriac.

"It's perfectly fine; I have an eight year old niece who is the same way." Leriac said calmly.

"Well, we've got to be going. Amy is expecting me to pick her up in fifteen minutes. I'll see you later. Mina, if you want a ride, you'd better come with now." Lita said as she hugged Serena goodnight.

"Coming! See you later Serena." Mina said hugging Serena.

"See you later." Serena called back happily.

"So, are you hungry; dinner's done." Trunks said calmly.

"What did you make?" Serena asked curiously as the girls and Teddy came out.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Trunks said calmly.

"Yay!" Lily cried happily as she hobbled down the stairs.

"That sounds delicious." Serena said happily.

"You love spaghetti and meatballs." Rini said hurryingly past Serena.

"I'm glad." Trunks said happily…


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Month Later:**

"Ms. Serena?" Lily asked tugging on Serena's skirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you; you can just call me Serena." Serena said kindly to Lily; it was very clear that Lily was a little slower than other kids.

"Right. Can Haru and his brother come over to play?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yeah, that's fine." Serena said with a smile.

"Can April come over as well?" Teddy asked right away.

"Sure." Serena said calmly.

"But we must keep our doors open." Lily said happily.

"Yes, you must keep your doors open." Serena said with a smile as the kids ran upstairs.

Serena had been working for Trunks as his Nanny for a month now and she loved it; she fell in love with Teddy and Lily right away. She also found herself falling in love with Trunks; but she would never say that out loud for fear of losing her job.

Rini loved living in a big house and was now best friends with Lily; she was also Teddy's annoying younger sister's annoying friend.

Serena got to meet April, Helios and Haruto about a week into the job; Trunks had called their parents to let them know that he had a new nanny and she needed time to get used to everything.

It seemed to Serena that Teddy and April would one day be a couple as would Lily and Haruto; but what shocked her was the fact that it seemed like Rini developed a crush on Helios…and vice versa.

April was a taller girl (but was shorter than Teddy) with long red hair and brown eyes. She was a kind and smart girl and was always looking out for the younger children.

Helios was average height for a five year old with short white hair and golden eyes. He was smart for his age and was always looking out for the younger girls.

Haruto was also average height for his age with short black hair and brown eyes. For a three year old he was pretty independent and smart; he was always looking out for mainly Lily…

Those are things that Serena noticed about those three.

It was Thursday and it was a long weekend; Teddy didn't have school because of some teacher thing.

Normally Serena took Teddy to school and then he would ride the bus back home with April.

Teddy was really happy that she drove him to school in the mornings; that meant he didn't have to get up as early.

Of course, Serena had to get special permission from Trunks to take him to school in the mornings; he just wanted to make sure Lily would be taken care of.

Of course Serena wasn't going to leave Lily or Rini home alone; she always took them with; they were usually the first ones up in the morning anyways.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Serena went to the door and standing there were April, Helios and Haruto.

"Hi Ms. Serena!" The three said at the same time.

"Hi. They're up in their rooms. Go ahead." Serena said calmly.

"Thank you." The three said as they ran upstairs.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Briefs Residence, how may I help you?" Serena asked answering the phone.

_"Hey, it's just me; I'm just calling to check up on things."_ Trunks said on the other end.

"Things are going very well. April, Helios and Haruto just got here." Serena said calmly.

_"It sounds like you've got your work cut out for you."_ Trunks said with a smile.

"I do…but I don't mind." Serena said with a smile.

_"Well, I'm glad for that. So listen, I know we haven't known each other long and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner this Sunday and meet my parents; they're very interested in meeting you. It's ok if you don't want to."_ Trunks said calmly.

"What about the children?" Serena asked right away.

_"They'd come along with. It's a nice restaurant, but it's not all that fancy; it's got a kids' section just for kids; we'd be able to see them from our table."_ Trunks said seriously.

"Then it sounds like a date. Dang it; I mean plan. It sounds like a plan!" Serena exclaimed clearly embarrassed.

_"Hahaha. It's fine; I understand. I'll see you in a few hours. Just make sure that April, Helios and Haruto are home by four. Oh, don't tell the kids about this weekend; I want it to be a surprise."_ Trunks said seriously.

"Yes, of course." Serena said, still very red in the face.

_"Bye."_ Trunks said calmly.

"Bye." Serena said as they hung up.

"Mommy?" Rini asked softly from behind Serena.

"Ahh! Rini! Sorry, I didn't know you were I right behind me. What's wrong?" Serena asked looking at her daughter.

"I'm hungry." Rini said simply.

"What about the others; are they hungry as well?" Serena asked looking at Rini.

"I'll go ask." Rini said running back upstairs.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Rini came back downstairs rather quickly.

"Well?" Serena asked seriously.

"Yes, they're all very hungry; Teddy's starving." Rini said exaggerating Teddy starving.

"Ok. Go get everyone and bring them downstairs; I'll make lunch." Serena said calmly.

"Ok." Rini said happily as she ran back upstairs.

"What are you making?" Lily asked once they were all downstairs.

"Chicken nuggets and smileys." Serena replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered happily as they waited for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy, where are we going?" Lily asked again, for the fifth time.

"I told you; it's a secret." Trunks said picking Lily up while tickling her, making her giggle.

"Why do we have to dress so nice?" Teddy asked annoyed.

"Because I said so." Trunks said seriously.

"Sorry we're late." Serena said walking out of her room with Rini.

"Wow…" Was all that Trunks could say.

"Ms. Serena, you look so pretty." Lily said looking at Serena.

"She's very pretty." 'She's more like beautiful.' Trunks said and then thought to himself.

"Thank you. You all look very nice as well." Serena said blushing a little.

Serena was wearing a long thin strapped light pink dress with a light jacket while Rini was wearing a nice dark pink dress with full sleeves past her shoulders.

Trunks and Teddy were wearing a nice shirt with a nice pair of blue jeans while Lily was wearing a purple dress with short sleeves.

"So are you all ready to go?" Trunks asked looking at everyone.

"I have to go potty." Lily and Rini said at the same time.

"Well go on; Teddy, do you need to go?" Trunks asked looking at Teddy as the girls went to the bathrooms.

"No, I already went." Teddy said as he went to wait by the door.

"Ok." Trunks said calmly.

"So…are we meeting your parents at the place?" Serena asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes." Trunks said with a smile.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Teddy asked looking at his dad and Serena.

"Excuse me?" Trunks asked while Serena blushed.

"Oh come on; we're not stupid; we know you two sneak out of the house at night to do whatever together. Or…at least I do; I've seen you." Trunks said really causing Serena to blush.

"What are you doing out of bed after bed time?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Well…at first it started out as I was just getting up to use the bathroom. After that I got curious; so I pretended to sleep." Teddy said calmly.

"Well for that you're grounded for the next week; no April. And now we might as well tell the girls and my parents…" Trunks sighed a bit frustrated.

"I guess you're right." Serena said looking at Trunks with a very red face.

"What's going on?" Rini asked looking at her mom and Trunks.

"We'll tell you when Lily gets out of the bathroom." Serena said calmly.

"Ahhh! Daddy!" Lily screamed from the bathroom.

"Lily, what's wrong?!" Trunks asked as they all ran to the bathroom.

"A man! A man was looking in the bathroom window!" Lily cried, shaking with fear.

"What?!" Trunks asked looking out the window; there was indeed a man running away.

"Darien?" Serena asked in shock.

"That was your ex?" Trunks asked angered.

"I think so…but why would he come here?" Serena asked as she held Rini close to her.

"I don't know…but I'm going to call Gohan and see if he can watch the house while we're gone. And then I gotta call my parents to let them know we're going to be late." Trunks said seriously while picking up Lily.

"I'll take her." Serena said looking at Trunks.

"Go with Serena; I'll be right back." Trunks said calmly.

_"Hey, what's up?"_ Gohan asked on his end.

"Serena's ex was looking in my kids' bathroom window tonight. I was wondering if you could watch the house while we're out with my parents. I can pay you." Trunks said over the phone.

_"Can Videl come over as well?"_ Gohan asked on his end.

"Yeah, that's fine; the more the better. That does not mean throw a huge party.

_"I know. We'll be over in a few minutes."_ Gohan said seriously.

"Ok; see you in a little bit." Trunks said as they hung up.

_"Trunks, where are you?"_ Bulma asked right away.

"Sorry; we're running a little behind. Serena's ex showed up and was looking in the kids' bathroom while Lily was in there. So she's freaking out and now we're waiting on Gohan and Videl to come over to watch the house for us." Trunks explained.

_"Is Lily ok?"_ Bulma asked seriously.

"No; she's petrified. Serena has her right now and is trying to calm her and Rini down at the same time." Trunks explained.

_"Ok, take your time; we'll be here waiting."_ Bulma said seriously.

"Ok…but we'll be there as soon as we can." Trunks said before they hung up.

"Ok…Gohan and Videl are on their way." Trunks said calmly.

"I hope you don't mind, but I texted Lita and Amy as well." Serena said looking at Trunks.

"That's fine; when will they be here?" Trunks asked looking at Serena.

"Half an hour." Serena said.

"Ok…we can't wait that long…my parents are waiting. Come here baby." Trunks said taking Lily from Serena so that Serena could focus just on Rini.

"So we've got some news for you three." Serena said looking at Trunks.

"What?" Lily and Rini asked; Teddy already new.

"Well, the two of us are dating." Serena and Trunks said at the same time.

"Does that mean we're going to be a family?" Lily and Rini asked at the same time.

"We'll see." Serena and Trunks said at the same time.

"I hope so." Rini said looking at Trunks.

"Me too." Lily said looking at Serena.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"That must be Gohan and Videl." Trunks said going to the door.

"However, when he opened the door he didn't see Gohan or Videl; he seen two police officers and Darien.

"Can I help you?" Trunks asked looking at the officers while Lily hid in his shoulder.

"We got a call from your neighbor saying this man was peaking in a window. Is that true?" The officer asked looking at Trunks and Serena.

"Yes, that was the man who was watching me potty." Lily said softly.

"Really now? You're watching a little girl use the bathroom?" The officer asked looking at Darien.

"It's not what you think. I thought she was my daughter. I lost custody and I was just going to try to get her and take her home." Darien said stupidly; he mentally smacked himself because he realized how it all sounded.

"Come with us Mr. Darien. Sorry to intrude." The officer said taking Darien away.

"Thank you." Trunks and Serena said calling back.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked as he showed up with Videl.

"I'll explain later. Lita and Amy will be by later; so let them in please." Trunks said looking at Gohan.

"Ok. Well have fun with your…surprise." Gohan said looking at Trunks who was shaking his head.

"We will. Thanks again." Trunks said as he, Serena, Teddy and the girls made their way to the car…


	7. Chapter 7

**Half an Hour Later:**

They finally made it to the restaurant when it started to rain.

"Great…" Trunks and Serena mumbled as she ushered the kids out of the van and inside.

"There you are." Vegeta and Bulma said looking at the group.

"Hi mom, dad; sorry we're late. Oh, I want you to meet Serena and her daughter Rini. Serena, Rini, these are my parents Bulma and Vegeta." Trunks said introducing everyone.

"Do I call them grandma and grandpa too?" Rini asked shocking everyone.

"Daddy and Ms. Serena are dating." Lily said happily causing Teddy to smack his forehead.

"That was a secret dummy." Teddy said shaking his head.

"Teddy, leave your sister alone." Trunks said seriously.

"I'm sorry daddy…" Lily said looking down at her feet.

"It's ok; we were going to tell them today anyways." Trunks said picking Lily up.

"No you weren't." Teddy said annoyed.

"Teddy, that's enough. And actually, yes, we were. We figured if we were telling you three, we'd tell grandma and grandpa. Now, let's go before we're later then we already are." Trunks said seriously as they followed Bulma and Vegeta.

"So, how long have you two been a thing?" Vegeta asked as they sat at a table.

"Daddy, can we go play?" Lily asked looking up at Trunks.

"In a little bit; we have to wait to order your food first." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile as she sat next to Rini.

"So…how long?" Vegeta asked again.

"About two weeks." Trunks and Serena said at the same time.

"So the nanny huh?" Vegeta asked annoying Trunks.

"Vegeta, that's enough. Are you two happy?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks and Serena.

"Yes." Trunks and Serena said at the same time.

"Well that's all that's all that matters then. So, how is it handling three kids; I could barely handle two…and that was with my husband." Bulma said with a smile.

"Well most of the time I have six kids; they always have their friends over. But I don't mind; they're all pretty well behaved. The only one who really likes to give me any trouble is my daughter, Rini." Serena said with a smile.

"Really now? Even Teddy behaves for you?" Vegeta asked kind of shocked.

"Hey; I resent that!" Teddy exclaimed annoyed.

"Teddy behaves very well…especially when April's over." Serena said with a smile.

"You must be a good person; Teddy is a troublemaker. Lily's always pretty well behaved, but she has her moments." Bulma said with a smile causing Teddy to shrink into his seat.

"The only time I notice Lily becoming upset is when Haruto has to go home." Serena said calmly.

"Yep; that sounds about right." Trunks said as a waitress came over.

"Drinks?" The waitress asked kindly.

"Yes, can I get a pepsi?" Bulma asked kindly.

"I'd like a beer." Vegeta said calmly; he didn't have to drive.

"Can I get an orange juice?" Serena asked calmly.

"I'd like a pepsi please." Trunks said calmly.

"And for the kids?" The waitress asked with a smile.

"I'll have a Mt. Dew." Teddy said proud of himself.

"No; try again. And seriously or you'll just get milk or water." Trunks said seriously.

"Fine…can I have a sprite?" Teddy asked dully.

"Yes, that's fine." Trunks said calmly.

"Can I have a sprite?" Rini asked excitedly.

"Sure." Serena said calmly.

"Lily?" Trunks asked looking at Lily; she was always so shy.

"Can I has an orange juice?" Lily asked softly looking at the table.

"Sure." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok…I have two pepsis, a beer, two sprites, two orange juices; does that sound correct?" The waitress asked kindly.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Trunks, Serena and Bulma said at the same time.

"Now can we go play?" Lily asked again.

"Not yet; we still have to order food." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Lily said as she leaned back in her seat.

The lady came back with the drinks and everyone was ready to order.

"I would like a fish fry please." Bulma said with a smile.

"I'd like a large medium rare steak with baked potatoes and corn." Vegeta said calmly.

"Can I get lasagna?" Serena asked politely.

"I want fried chicken and French fries." Teddy said right away.

"Can I get a burger with only ketchup, mustard and pickles with French fries?" Rini asked looking up at the lady.

"Lily; do you want your regular?" Trunks asked and Lily nodded her head.

"She'll have a Fettuccine Alfredo with broccoli." Trunks said calmly.

"Does she want chicken on there?" The waitress asked kind of shocked that a three year old would eat broccoli.

"Nope, just broccoli." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok; that'll be out as soon as possible." The waitress said with a smile.

"Now you can go play." Trunks said with a smile.

"Yay! Thank you!" Lily cried happily as she got out of her.

"Can I go too mommy?" Rini asked innocently, looking at Serena.

"Yeah, go ahead." Serena said calmly.

"Thank you." Rini said as she and Lily went to the play area.

"Teddy, go watch them." Trunks said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Teddy mumbled.

"I'll go watch them…" Vegeta said seriously; there were sketchy people there tonight…and he didn't just trust Teddy to watch the girls.

"He's very protective of Teddy and Lily…especially Lily." Bulma said seriously.

"I can see that." Serena said looking back at the kids and Vegeta.

"I haven't told her that yet mom…" Trunks sighed as he looked at his plate.

"You don't have to tell me anything unless it concerns Lily now." Serena said trying not to be nosy.

"Lily was kidnapped last year two days after her second birthday and held somewhere for two months. That's why she's so shy and why Darien scared the crap out of her. I wish she'd forget; but she remembers everything." Trunks said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Serena said sadly.

"I was very surprised when Trunks said she warmed up to you right away. I thought this girl must be an angel or a saint or something; she really seems to like you." Bulma said seriously.

"That's actually how she met Haruto; he was also one of the kids kidnapped. That's why I let him come over every day; he's a great comfort to her." Trunks said calmly.

"Wait…they were part of the eighteen kids kidnapped and held in sheds?" Serena asked shocked.

"Yep. Luckily all the kids survived, but they all had their problems; they all had severe pneumonia and Lily ended up with severe PTSD. I'm sure all the kids had PTSD, but Lily still does. The only other kid I know about is Haruto. I talk to his parents from time to time; they're the only ones who didn't move away. They, like me, don't want their child's only source of comfort to just disappear. And then of course there's dad…every time he's around Teddy and Lily and they go off he's watching them like a hawk." Trunks explained calmly.

"Why is that?" Serena asked curious.

"Because he was watching them when she was kidnapped; he blames himself every day. Mom and I have told him it wasn't a hundred percent his fault; as unfortunate as it is, it could've happened to anyone. She was snatched at a park and he was on his phone; and I guess Teddy was acting up or something so dad had to take his eyes off of Lily for a few seconds. But that's all it takes…so now he watches them like a hawk when he's around them…especially Lily." Trunks said calmly, but seriously.

"What about the guy; he was caught wasn't he?" Serena asked worried.

"Yes, he was caught and was killed in jail a few months ago." Trunks said seriously.

"She always seems so happy." Serena said referring to Lily.

"Yes…ever since you came around I've noticed. I've also noticed less nightmares since you've been around." Trunks said with a smile.

"Yes, I've heard her screams at night a few times; but you were always there first. Thank Kami because I don't think I would've known what to do; I didn't know what was going on." Serena said sadly.

"I'm sorry; I should've told you." Trunks said feeling guilty.

"No don't worry about it; I don't think I'd bring that up right away either." Serena said honestly with tears in her eyes as food came.

"Dad, can you get the kids; foods here." Trunks called to his father.

"Teddy, Rini, Lily; time to go." Vegeta said seriously.

"Aww man!" Teddy complained.

"Yes gampa." Lily said crawling out of the ball pit with Rini while Teddy stood there.

"It's time to eat." Vegeta said very seriously getting Teddy's attention.

"Fine…" Teddy mumbled as he walked over.

"Teddy, we need to talk." Trunks said walking over to Teddy.

"What did I do now?" Teddy asked getting an attitude as Vegeta got the girls over to the table.

"You need to listen and respect your grandfather. He's just watching over you." Trunks said seriously.

"Too much…" Teddy mumbled.

"Hey; he's only doing it because he loves and cares for you. And because he still feels really guilty about what happened to Lily. You remember what happened to Lily, don't you?" Trunks asked seriously.

"That was last year. She's fine and he's dead now." Teddy complained.

"It doesn't matter; she's so little it could happen again. Any creep could be out there looking for kids like her or you. She was already kidnapped once; your grandparents and I are not going to let it happen again. You need to apologize to grandpa for the attitude. Do you understand me?" Trunks asked dead serious.

"Yes." Teddy said seriously.

"Good; now let's go eat." Trunks said leading Teddy back to the table.

"I'm sorry for my attitude." Teddy said looking at Vegeta.

"It's ok I guess." Vegeta said as he started eating; Bulma made everyone wait until Trunks and Teddy got back.

"Can we eat now?" Rini and Lily asked at the same time.

"Yeah, go ahead." Bulma said with a smile.

**Forty Minutes Later:**

"Well it was certainly nice to finally meet you; and welcome to the family." Bulma said happily as she hugged Serena.

"You'll get used to that; mom likes to hug. Not Lily; she's asleep." Trunks said looking at his mother.

"Fine…" Bulma said as she went to hug Teddy.

"We'll see you around." Vegeta said as he got into his and Bulma's car.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Trunks asked as they got the kids in the car.

"No, it wasn't. It was actually quite nice." Serena said as they too got into the car.

"So now that you two are togeter, can I get a brother?" Teddy asked out of the blue.

"Teddy; we haven't been together that long." Trunks said embarrassed as he started driving.

"That's something we should talk about…" Serena said guiltily.

"What is it?" Trunks asked concerned.

"If you want more kids, I'm the wrong person to ask that about. I had a difficult child birth with Rini and there were so many problems. What I'm saying is I can't have any more kids." Serena said seriously.

"That's fine; I don't want any more kids anyways. Don't get me wrong, I love Teddy and Lily more than anything; and if I were to have another kid, I'd love that kid; but I really don't want any more kids. I was actually thinking about having a vasectomy in the near future." Trunks said seriously.

"Damnit!" Teddy cursed out loud instead of in his head.

"Excuse me young mister?" Trunks asked pulling over to look back at Teddy.

"Sorry…" Teddy mumbled.

Trunks was about to turn around and start up the van again when he noticed that Lily was starting to twitch. And then it happened; she started screaming in her sleep.

"Wha-what's going on?" Rini asked confused.

"Never mind; go back to sleep." Serena said looking at Rini…

"I'll try." Rini said softly.

"Serena, can you drive us back to our place?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yeah." Serena said as Trunks got out of the driver's side; he then got Lily and switched spots with Serena.

"Lily, it's ok; you're just having a nightmare. I'm right here. Teddy, Rini and Serena are also here. I'm sure you'll see Haruto tomorrow." Trunks said rocking Lily back and forth.

Lily eventually woke up and calmed down, clinging to Trunks until they got home and he let her sleep in his bed with him.

"How is she?" Serena asked concerned as Trunks came out of his room.

"She's sleeping peacefully with her favorite stuffed animals." Trunks sighed.

"Is that one of her bad attacks?" Serena asked looking at Trunks; he looked defeated.

"Yeah…but she didn't take her PTSD pills today." Trunks said simply.

"I'm so sorry; I thought I gave her all her pills before we left." Serena said panicked.

"It's not your fault; she's out until Monday. I didn't realize she was out until yesterday. Also not your fault; that's on me; I'm supposed to keep those filled. So she'll probably have night terrors all weekend; and what that means is that she'll be really tired." Trunks sighed in frustration.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked as he watched Serena go into the kitchen.

"Are these her PTSD pills?" Serena asked holding up a container.

"Yes." Trunks said calmly.

"I'll be right back." Serena said as she headed out.

Good timing because Lily started screaming again.

**Two Hours Later:**

When Serena got back Trunks was sitting in a chair with Lily sleeping on his lap.

"Where'd you go?" Trunks asked looking at Serena.

"She can start taking her pills tomorrow again." Serena said holding up a full bottle of PTSD pills.

"How did you get those filled; I was told they wouldn't be ready until Monday." Trunks said in shock.

"I know the owner of the pharmacy; he owed me a favor because he never paid me for watching his kids…several times. I kept receipts and videos of him promising to pay me. I told him I'd sue him if he didn't fill the pills. So he filled them and I deleted the videos and ripped up the receipts. She's more important than money any day." Serena said still holding the bottle of pills.

"If I haven't told you already, I love you." Trunks said standing up with Lily in his arms.

"She have more night terrors?" Serena asked handing him the pills.

"Yeah…two." Trunks sighed as he put the pills in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Serena said softly.

"It's not your fault; but thank you." Trunks said as he held Lily.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed; I'll see you in the morning?" Serena asked looking at Trunks.

"You'll see me some time tomorrow; I have no clue when I'll be up." Trunks said honestly as he held Lily.

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said as she headed to her room for the night as did Trunks…


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy…" Lily said waking up.

"Good afternoon princess. What's up?" Trunks asked looking at his half asleep daughter.

"Can Haru come over?" Lily asked with a little sniffle.

"Why don't you wake up all the way first and then eat and take your pills?" Trunks suggested.

"Ok." Lily said softly.

"How much sleep did she get last night?" Serena asked looking at Trunks.

"Three or four hours. But she'll eat, take her pills and Haruto will come over and he'll get her to sleep for a little bit." Trunks said calmly.

"Do they sleep together?" Serena asked confused.

"Yeah. I look at it as they're both only three and aren't doing anything they shouldn't. When they're older it might be different. But as long as he remains a comfort to her I will allow them to spend time together and do as they please…as long as they're not having sex." Trunks said seriously.

"Wow…but I suppose you're right." Serena said looking at Trunks.

"Hmm?" Trunks asked looking at Serena.

"I just never thought about letting Rini sleep in the same bed as a boy. But she's also never been through anything like Lily." Serena said looking at Trunks with tears starting to threaten to fall.

"It's ok; I get that all the time…especially from Teddy. He's always asking why and and April can't sleep in the same bed." Trunks said with a sigh.

"I bet." Serena said with a sigh.

"He's also very jealous of Lily for whatever reason. I know when she got back I gave her more attention; but that last two months and I started paying attention to both of them equally. Yes, Lily has more needs; but I can't play favorites." Trunks said seriously.

"I'm not jealous of Lily; and I don't care if she gets more attention than me. I just want to be able to sleep in the same bed as April." Teddy said coming into the kitchen.

"Then why have you been so mean to your sister lately?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Because she gets to sleep in the same bed as Haruto and I don't get to sleep in the same bed as April; it's just not fair!" Teddy exclaimed annoyed.

"Your sister only gets to stay in the same bed as Haruto every now and then, not all the time; and you know why." Trunks said seriously.

"I don't care; it's not fair!" Teddy yelled frustrated.

"Teddy…" Trunks started.

"Stop it!" Lily screamed running out of the kitchen and outside.

"Stay here. Please watch Teddy. Lily!" Trunks said to Teddy and Serena and then yelled running after Lily.

However, as soon as Trunks got outside he found Lily curled up in a ball outside on the porch while Haruto was running up to them.

"What happened?" Haruto's mother asked right away.

"Teddy and I got into a fight and didn't realize Lily was right there." Trunks sighed.

"Is it ok if Haruto comes over still?" Haruto's mother asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah, it's fine; she needs him. I just need to talk to her and Teddy first." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok, well I'll be by to pick him up at six. Is that ok?" Haruto's mother asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Trunks said holding onto Lily.

"Ok, see you then." Haruto's mother said as she began walking away.

"Lily, I don't care if you don't go off the lawn; you don't run out that door without me or Serena period. Do you understand me?" Trunks asked as Serena and Teddy came to the door.

"Yes daddy." Lily said rubbing her eyes; she was rubbing tears and tiredness away.

"I know you're tired, but you're going to have to sit on timeout." Trunks said bringing her inside, Haruto right behind them.

"Yes daddy…" Lily mumbled as Trunks took her to the timeout spot.

"Five minutes and you can get up." Trunks said calmly.

"Five minutes?!" Teddy asked pissed off.

"She's very tired; she needs a nap. If she weren't so in need of sleep she'd be on timeout ten minutes. Now keep it up and you'll be on timeout as well." Trunks said seriously.

"This is bullshit!" Teddy yelled furious.

"Ok. Timeout isn't good enough for you; you're grounded for the rest of the day." Trunks said seriously as he pointed up to Teddy's room.

"Fine." Teddy mumbled and then continued to mumble and complain the entire way up to his room while Lily sat on timeout and Haruto waited at the kitchen table.

"Well that was fun." Serena said sarcastically.

"They're really good kids…but they do have their quirks." Trunks said looking at Serena.

"Yeah, Rini is the same way; she has her own little quirks." Serena said calmly.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Ok Lily, you can get up now. Go take a nap; Haruto's here." Trunks said calmly.

"Yes daddy…come on Haru…" Lily mumbled as she led the way.

"Where's Helios?" Rini asked right away.

"Home sick." Haruto said calmly as he and Lily and Haruto walked passed.

"Ok…" Rini said sadly as she came downstairs wanting something to eat…


	9. Chapter 9

**Four Hours Later:**

Lily and Haruto came back downstairs after about four hours or so and she went over to her timeout stool.

"Trunks?" Serena asked looking at Trunks.

"Hmm?" Trunks asked while he was making an early dinner for the kids.

"Look." Serena said motioning to Lily.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Trunks asked walking over to her.

"Finishing timeout." Lily said softly as she looked at Trunks.

"Why are you finishing timeout? You finished earlier." Trunks said kneeling down by Lily.

"Not all of it; you let me off early to go back to sleep." Lily said softly.

"And how did you sleep?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Good." Lily answered as she turned around to face the wall.

"Ok…if you insist… You have five minutes." Trunks said as Haruto climbed into a chair.

"How are you today?" Haruto asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm good. You?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"I'm ok." Haruto said simply.

"She just woke up and she's already in trouble?" Teddy asked coming down for something to eat.

"Uh-uh-uh…I'm making dinner right now; no spoiling your dinner." Trunks said when he seen Teddy going for the cookie jar.

"But I'm hungry!" Teddy complained.

"Eat some celery or something like that." Trunks said seriously.

"I'd rather starve." Teddy mumbled.

"And as for your sister, she wanted to finish her timeout from earlier." Trunks said calmly.

"She wanted to finish timeout? Her?" Teddy asked shocked.

"That's enough; she's being very mature. Just let her be." Trunks said seriously.

"Can April come over?" Teddy asked calmly.

"No; you're grounded, remember?" Trunks asked looking at Teddy.

"But…fine…" Teddy grumbled as he marched his way back upstairs.

"Ok Lily; timeouts over; you can get up now." Trunks said when the timer went off.

"Thank you daddy." Lily said as she got up.

"Are you getting hungry?" Serena asked as she helped with dinner.

"A little." Lily said softly.

"Are you staying for dinner Haruto?" Serena asked looking at Haruto.

"I don't think so; my mom's here." Haruto said looking out the window.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey Crystal, are you here for Haruto?" Trunks asked as they went to the door.

"Yeah, I am actually. Sorry, I know it's earlier than I had planned. His grandparents made a surprise visit." Crystal said calmly.

"Oh, I know how that is; their grandparents still pop in to see them from time to time." Trunks sighed.

"Their moms' moms?" Crystal asked confused.

"Yeah…they have supervised visits. THey're supposed to call ahead of time, but never do." Trunks said annoyed.

"Well, we'd better be going. Is Lily feeling better?" Crystal asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, she's feeling much better; she got her sleep and her medications. Thanks for letting him come over." Trunks said as Haruto walked out of the house.

"Bye Haru…" Lily said softly.

"Bye Lily; see you soon." Haruto said with a smile as he hugged Lily.

"Lily, do you want to play dolls with me?" Rini asked looking at Lily.

"I'd love to." Lily said once the door was closed.

Soon Trunks and Serena could hear nothing but giggling.

"So…you never told me that their moms' moms come around. Not that it's any of my business; sorry." Serena said looking at Trunks.

"No, it's fine. I didn't tell you because I'm trying to get it to stop…at least with Teddy's mom; she's always trying to guilt trip him or whatever. And she's always asking me for money. I saw Teddy's mom a few months before I hired you; she gave up her rights as his mother and signed everything over to me…so long as I didn't go asking for child support…which I don't need. But her parents still come around from time to time. As for Lily's grandparents…I let them come around because it wasn't their fault that their daughter killed herself. No, I'm not sure what was running through her head. It was later discovered she had depression and it got worse after she gave birth. So Lily's grandparents come around for her birthday and Christmas; they even get Teddy something for Christamas. For the most part, they're good people; but they like to give their two cents. You're right; it's not any of your business; but I still should've told you seeing as you're in our lives." Trunks explained while taking her hands in his.

"I love you." Serena said as she reached up to hug Trunks.

"Get a room!" Teddy exclaimed grossed out when he walked by to try to steal another cookie.

"Daddy!" "Mommy!" "Sorry!" Lily and Rini cried running into the room and then out when they seen their parents hugging…


	10. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


End file.
